Romeo and Juliet
by Mangakai07
Summary: Rich boy Akihiko is forced to marry heiress Mitsuru against his will in one year.  But, he soon finds that he has feelings for his maid, Minako.  Can he get out of the marriage by his next birthday?  Or will it be too late?
1. Birthday Surprise

**Okay this idea popped in my head out of the blue. So please tell me how this is. And I'm attempting to write in P.O.V so tell me if it's good.**

**Chapter 1- Birthday Surprise**

**9/22- Early Morning (P.O.V. Akihiko)**

-RING!- -RING!-

I quickly shut off my alarm clock by punching it, which wasn't the brightest idea 'cause it shattered and fell on the ground. I guess Shinji's right, I my punches are really hard. I looked at my calendar, oh, today's my 18th birthday. I should be excited but recently my parents don't even care and treat it like an ordinary day. By the 5th time they did that I kinda got used to it.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Come in." I turned to the door to see my maid Minako enter holding a covered plate and wearing those stereotypical maid outfits. She has been working here for about 1 year and a half, which is odd that she's even working being younger than me.

"Good morning Akihiko-sama happy birthday~" she shouted in her cheery voice.

"I can't believe you remembered." I said honestly. She frowned a little. "Of course I'd remember! Here, happy birthday~" Minako put the tray on my nightstand and uncovered it. There were 4 pancakes and some strawberries slices on the plate.

"Thanks Minako." And with that I started eating.

"Oh!" I turned to Minako as she looked deep in thought. "I bumped into your mom and she said after breakfast, go up to your dad's office. It's sounds important."

I quickly nodded and continued to eat the rest of the pancakes.

"What the?" I saw Minako hold one of the many pieces of my poor alarm clock. "And I figured that you would be a morning person." She laughed as she picked up the rest of pieces.

-After breakfast-

I walked into my dad's office to see my parents and a strange man wearing an eye patch. What the hell?

"Ah Akihiko happy birthday!" My mom came up to me giving me a hug. Okay, something's up. "Please sit."

I obeyed and sat across the strange-pirate man and he gave me a photo. There was a woman that was probably my age or younger. She was beautiful, anyone can see that.

"Akihiko." my dad started. "The person in the photo is Mitsuru, the heiress to the Kirijo family.

"Okay." I said still not getting what they're trying to imply.

My dad sighed, "Akihiko your 18 now and next year you will have to marry like any Sanada in the family.

"Wait! Your saying I have to marry her!" I stood up shouting angrily. "Hell no!"

"Please, Akihiko calm down. You're not being reasonable." My father said in a calm voice.

"I'm not being reasonable!" Now I was pissed. "For five years you two never cared about my birthday and now you expect me to take this lightly?"

My father looked mad and my mom started moving away from us. "Akihiko! If you marry her, it would be good for the company."

"Screw the company!" I stormed off, slamming the door making the other maids and butlers stare at me.

-Meanwhile-

Akihiko's father and mother sighed, turning to Mitsuru's father. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." Mitsuru's father said. "Oh no, just give him some time to cool off." Akihiko's mom said.

-Akihiko's room-

I can't believe that they would do that! I hate them more than ever now. I realized I still had the photo in my hand and I threw it on the floor.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Go away!" I yelled figuring that it would be either my mom or dad. But the person didn't listen and came in anyway.

"Are you okay Akihiko-sama?" Minako asked with a worried tone. "Oh, it's only you, sorry." I apologized as I sat up. Minako sat next to me, "Are you okay Akihiko-sama?" She repeated.

"No, first just call me Akihiko." I said in a serious tone. "Sorry, Akihiko. I thought that's how I was suppose to talk." She said apologizing.

"Second, I don't think that you want to hear me complain."

"Well being that your parents are kind enough to let me live here and that I get a huge paycheck every week, I'm all ears!" She said laughing.

"That's true," I smiled at her, "Okay this is what happened."

-After the explanation-

"I see." Minako looked at the photo I gave her. "So you have to marry her no matter what in a year."

"Yeah." I said with an annoyed tone.

"But she's is pretty, do you like her?" Minako looked up at me. "Actually no." I looked at Minako.

"Well hopefully you can get out of it somehow." Minako stood up. "Anyway, I have to prepare lunch soon, want me to make you some ramen?"

I gave a quick nodded and with that she left.

-Outside-

"So, I can't be with Akihiko anymore." Minako sighed walking away with tears forming in her eyes.

**So this is chapter one! Before you review, I know that I was vague with the names. Next one is gonna have the character bios. I only put September 22****nd**** as Akihiko's birthday because of the wiki said so. Also could someone tell me what's Mitsuru's father's name? It will be a big help, thanks. I hope you people like this and I was wondering if I should make Miki alive or dead. So tell me if you want her to be a living character. So comments, critics will be a huge help. **


	2. Character Bios, not a chapter

**First, I am so sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I wanted to get this info out of the way for my OCs. And since everyone wants Miki in, I'll add in her info. Also thanks to namine23 with help of the father's name.**

Name: Misaki Sanada (aka. Akihiko's mom)

Age: 38

Height: 5'5"

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Bangs and held in a ponytail

Personality: Caring and friendly

Likes: Her family, anything type of food that's sweet or spicy

Dislikes: Bitter/sour food

Name: Takeshi Sanada (aka. Akihiko's dad)

Age: 39

Height: 5'9"

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: White

Hair Style: Short and spiky

Personality: Serious, strict when it comes to work, stubborn

Likes: Working, his wife, any type of food (aside from sweet food)

Dislikes: Sweet food

Name: Miki Sanada (aka. Akihiko's sister)

Age: 8

Height: 4'0"

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Grey/Silver

Hair Style: Medium, held in pigtails

Personality: Hyper, cheery

Likes: Her brother, eating cake, her bunny doll(Kumi-chan)

Dislikes: Vegetables

**I'm sorry again if you thought that this was a chapter and getting your hopes up. I promise I'll try to update sometime next week and introduce Shinjiro and Miki. Also thank you everyone who added this to your favorite list and commented on this! You guys are awesome! 0 **


	3. School life

**Hi, sorry for the late update. So here's chapter 2, and thank you to Jonaleepuff for being my awesome beta reader/editor. Hopefully this is an improvement from chapter 1.**

** Chapter 2- School life**

**Monday- 9/23- Early morning**

Akihiko woke up and headed towards the dining room. The dining room had bright, crystal chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. There was a long dark table in the middle and was surrounded by red velvet seats.

Once Akihiko entered the dining room, he spotted his little sister, Miki waiting anxiously. Miki was his 8-year-old sister that was about half his height. She had short silver hair that was always held up in two pigtails and a light purple dress that fell to her knees.

"Good morning." Akihiko said tiredly.

"Haha, good morning Aki-nii~" Miki quickly tackled-hugged him. "Nako-chan is making breakfast for us now." (Nako-chan was the nickname she gave to Minako.)

"Oh, okay." Akihiko replied and both siblings sat down, waiting for their meal. A couple minutes later, Minako came out holding out two plates of scrambled eggs with red and green peppers with sliced sausages.

"Here you go." Minako said placing the plates in front of them. Akihiko and Miki said a quick thank you before eating their food. While they were eating, Minako left to get ready for school. Before she went back to the dining room, she heard Miki talking.

"Aki-nii, mommy told me you're getting married."

"Yeah, I have to, against my will…" Akihiko mumbled. "So what about it?"

"I wanna be the maid of honor!" Miki shouted. "Please Aki-nii, please, please, please~"

Akihiko turned to his pint sized sister and smiled. "Of course you can." With that, Miki had a huge smile on her face. "Yay! Oh, is Nako-chan going too?" Once Minako heard that, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

_Keep it together Minako…_ Minako repeated that over and over again. Once she got back her composure, she entered the dining room.

"I guess if she wants to…! Oh Minako!" Akihiko turned his head to his maid. "Heading out now?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, you should head to school too." Minako said giving a light smile. When she was about to leave, Miki started to tug in her skirt. "Nako-chan, when you come back, can you make me a strawberry cake? Please~"

"Sure." Minako said looking at her.

"Oh! And you need to make some for Kumi-chan too~" Miki said in her cheery voice. Kumi-chan was Miki's bunny doll that she had received on her last birthday. Ever since, she has been attached to it and brings it everywhere. You can say that it was an upgrade from an imaginary friend.

"I'll make enough for the both of you." Minako giggled, she found Miki to be the most adorable person ever. "Well I'm off."

"Kay bye, bye~" Miki shouted waving her hand.

Now let me explain everything about Akihiko and Minako's school life. Minako goes to Gekkoukan High School, while Akihiko goes to an all-boys private high school. Minako was apart of the student council, tennis club, and the cooking club and many guys liked her, but everytime they would ask her out, she'd declined. Akihiko on the other hand was the captain of the boxing team and was pretty popular for his winning streak. Now let's go back to the story, shall we?

**Private School- Morning**

Akihiko walked through the metal gates and kept thinking of yesterday. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realized his friend; Shinjiro was calling him, until he was whacked in the head.

"Ow… Oh hey Shinji." Akihiko said while rubbing the back of his head. Shinjiro and Akihiko were friends since they were 4. Of course, Shinjiro was also from a rich family. His family company had to do with cooking and culinary arts. They only met because their fathers decided to work together.

"Jezz Aki, I called your name 5 times now." Shinjiro grumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Akihiko apologized. "I have a lot on my mind right now…"

"Well obviously." Shinjiro mumbled. "-sigh- What happened now?"

-After Akihiko explained what transpired yesterday-

"Damn." That was all Shinjiro could say in response. "Yeah, I know..." Akihiko let out a sigh.

"So, how's Minako holding up when you told her?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akihiko gave a confused look to his friend.

"Forget." Shinjiro said and the bell rang. "Let's go."

**Gekkoukan-After School**

All day, Minako didn't pay attention to her schoolwork. She could only think about Akihiko, the wedding, and according to Minako, 'the lucky bitch' that's going to marry him. Minako let out a tired sigh and grabbed her bag.

"Hey Minako, are you heading to the cooking club?"

Her friend Yukari said. Minako and Yukari had known each other since junior high school as well as Junpei. But I'll explain his in another chapter. Yukari was also popular with the guys and was apart of the archery club.

"Yeah, are you going too?" Minako asked looking at her brunette friend.

"Of course! Come on, Fuuka is waiting for us." Yukari said happily.

Minako, Yukari and Fuuka are the only members in the cooking club. Yukari and Minako met Fuuka in freshman year. Both of them were finished with their clubs when they saw Fuuka being bullied by 3 girls. Yukari told them to 'shove it' and Minako threatened to beat them all with her tennis racquet. Ever since then, they all became friends.

**Cooking Club-After School**

"So Fuuka, Minako, what are we going to make?" Yukari asked.

Minako remembered what Miki asked and said, "I need to make a strawberry cake."

"Is it for Miki?" Fuuka inquired.

Minako only told Fuuka and Yukari about her real job because she felt like she was obliged to because she kept turning down their offers of hanging out on the weekends.

"Yeah…" Minako sighed sadly. "What's wrong Minako-chan? You seem so gloomy today…" Fukka asked with a worried tone.

"Fuuka's right, you also looked like you had a lot on your mind today." Yukari added. Minako turned to them and answered, "It's nothing Fuu-chan, Yuka-chan."

"Come on spill. I've known you for 5 years now, you can't give me that lie." Yukari demanded.

Minako gave a light chuckle. "Well that's true. Alright."

-After Minako explained everything-

"Oh, Minako…" Fuuka and Yukari said sympathetically.

"Yeah. I can't do anything now." Minako sighed. "Well, let's go make the cake."

Minako got up from her seat and started to read the recipe, while Yukari and Fuuka were still trying to take in all of the information in.

"Come on." Minako said turning to them and let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

Yukari and Fuuka both got up out of their seats and Fuuka had an idea.

"Minako-chan, why don't you tell him how you feel about him." Minako only gave her a glare.

"Why? It won't make any difference." Minako said averting her gaze. She felt like she was gonna cry.

"Well at least he will know and you can get it out of your system. Then you can relieve yourself from this burden. " Yukari said agreeing with Fuuka.

"Jezz, when did you two start giving love advice?" Minako mumbled.

After they made the cake, all of them went their separate ways. Minako looked down at the cake, _Well time to get this to Miki. At least someone will be happy…_

**Whew, this was longest chapter so far…I hope you guys and girls liked it. **

**To everyone who added this to your favorite and alert list, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also to RewrittenEnnui, thank you for telling me the name for Mitsuru's dad and pointing out my flaws. Anyway, here's a question. Do you have any idea of what to name the private school? If you do please give me your idea. So thanks for reading. (^_^) **


	4. Reason for Working

**Hello everyone, here's yet another chapter. This one is going to explain Minako's back story/past, so there is gonna be A LOT of dialogue (sorry). Also, thanks namine23 for the HS name, so Akihiko's school is now called Trinity High School. ( sounds like a worship to a hated god…). Anyway, enough talk, here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3- Reason for Working**

**Akihiko's Home- Evening**

"I'm home." Minako said as she entered the through the front entrance. Soon, a hyper Miki started running towards her holding her bunny, Kumi-chan.

"Nako-chan! Welcome back~" Miki shouted in glee while hugging Minako's legs. "What's that? What's that?" Miki asked staring at the box she was holding.

"It's the cake you wanted me to make for you." Minako replied in a calm voice. "I made sure that there was more than enough for you and Kumi-chan."

With that said, Miki looked like she just got a surprise party. "Really! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Miki beamed while jumping up and down around her.

"Oh Miki, please let Minako relax before she drops the cake." A middle -aged woman was standing under an arch that leads into the dining room.

She was Misaki Sanada, a.k.a. Miki and Akihiko's mother. She had long black hair with bangs and it was always kept in a high ponytail. Her maiden name was Misaki Kuroyoko, and she was also from a rich family. The Kuroyoko family had created a very popular clothing line and Misaki usually designs and makes the clothes for Miki and even created the maid outfit for Minako. She married her husband, Takeshi by, you guessed it, arranged marriage. But thankfully, it was love at first sight for the both of them.

"Okay mommy~" Miki said while walking away from Minako to give her some space. Once Minako was settled in, she walked towards the dining room, with Miki following of course, and placed the cake on the table.

"Can I see now Nako-chan?" Miki asked in a slightly whiny voice. "Alright." Minako opened the box and there was a mall round cake with sliced strawberries around the edges.

"Nako-chan it's perfect!" Miki shouted with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh my Minako, it's looks so delicious." Misaki commented while admiring the cake.

"You're too kind Lady Sanada…" Minako bowed her head in order to hide her embarrassed face. "Please, don't be so formal, just call me Misaki."

They all started talking, usually about school, until a certain silver headed boy came home. Miki of course ran to him first and gave her usual tackle hug.

"Haha~ Aki-nii welcome back!" Akihiko picked her up and smiled. "Look, look! Nako-chan made me a cake!" Miki pointed to the box.

"So she did." Akihiko replied, and then turned his attention to Minako. "You shouldn't have gone out of your way to do this you know."

"Nonsense, I promised Miki didn't I?" Minako said with her usual smile, "Anyway, um, I have homework, so, I won't be able to make dinner…" Minako said apologetically.

"Don't worry about Minako, you deserve a break once in a while." Misaki said reassuringly. "It's fine."

Minako nodded and headed upstairs to her room. Akihiko watched her and he still was wondering why a young girl is working now. He has to ask her, so he started to follow her. "Aki-nii, where are you going?" Miki asked.

"I also have some homework to finish." Akihiko said calmly.

"Okay~ I'll tell you when dinner's ready~." Miki said happily.

**Minako's Room**

Minako was sitting in her room finishing up her history homework. All she had left was the damned algebra homework. Her room was a medium-sized room with pink wallpaper. She had a dresser, desk, bookshelf, and a twin sized bed. She had a few posters on her wall. To name a few, she had a K-ON poster, Haruhi Suzumiya poster, and a Durarara poster. Yeah, she was an otaku. Anyway her bookshelf contained 50% textbooks and 50% mangas and on her dresser was a photo of her, her parents and her brother Minato.

"Hey, can I come in?" Minako heard Akihiko say from outside her door. "Sure." Minako replied. _Just in time…_

Once Akihiko walked in, Minako ran to him holding up her homework in his face. "Akihiko! Help me please!"

"Um.. okay?" Akihiko sat beside her and scanned all of the questions she needed help with and explained everything.

-Afterwards-

"-sigh- Thanks." Minako said stretching her arms.

"Hey Minako, can I ask you something?" Akihiko asked. "Hmm? Sure I kinda owe you for the homework anyway." Minako said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How come you work here?" Akihiko asked bluntly. "You're younger than me anyway, I'm sure you have better things to do."

Minako kept silent with a pained look on her face. She knew that Akihiko would keep bugging her about it so she decided to let it out know. "Alright, I'll tell you." Minako took a deep breath and started to explain.

"When I was little, my mom and dad use to get into fights a lot. I never knew what they fought about but it was always intense with at least one of them throwing something. My little brother, Minato was always really scared and I would always try to cover his ears to block out the noise."

Minako swallowed hard then continued. "So, 3 years ago, my dad had an affair with this women and left us one day without warning." Akihiko noticed the strain in her voice when she said that.

"Ever since then I started working because my mom didn't make enough money for us, so I started working at the Changall Café as a waitress. That's when I met your mother and how I got this job. She asked me about why I was working being 15 at that time."

"So, you were only working to help provide for your mom and brother?" Akihiko asked trying to piece everything together. Minako nodded. "That and for my brother's college fund. He's 15 now and I figured once he graduates high school, I'd make enough money for him to go to college."

"But what about you?" Akihiko asked staring at her. Minako replied with a shrug. "I dunno, I'm trying to get a scholarship. If I can't, I would either start late or not go at all."

_Minako really cares about her brother... _Akihiko noticed Minako starting to cry. "Hey Minako. What's wrong?" After he said that, he realized how stupid that sounded.

"Well, since I've gone this far, I'll tell you." Minako said wiping her tears. "Four months ago my mom starting hitting the bottle really hard due to her depression about my father and in late May she was hospitalized because of driving drunk. So now she's in a coma and I have to pay for her medical bills now."

"Minako…Why didn't you tell me this before?" Akihiko said. "I could have given you some money to help…"

"N-no! I'm already grateful for having this job, I couldn't…" Minako stuttered looking away. "Besides, I'm being paid more than enough and my mom is in the best hospital now. Anyway, I'm gonna go and see if Miki wants that cake."

Before Minako could get up from her chair, Akihiko quickly embraced her in a tight hug. "You know you don't have to act so tough around me you know?" Akihiko whispered in her ear. "If you want to talk, I'll be glad to listen to you." Minako looked up and smiled. "If you insist Akihiko…"

**Whew. I'm done, yay! By the way, I created a deivantart account if you guys/girls want to check it out. I kept the same pen name as this one, so it wouldn't be hard to memorize 2 names. I already posted a drawing of Minako I a maid outfit, here's the link: .com/#/d47ry95**

**Anyways, since I have a deviant account, would you guys want me to make this fic into a manga? And if any of you have accounts too, friend me if you want. **

**Finally, I don't have an exact date of when the next chapter will be cause I'll be starting school soon.**


	5. Talking to Minato

**Hey guys, this is kinda of a filler chapter because I might not write another one soon due to school starting soon. This one has Minato! Yay. Thanks for everyone who reviewed; I'll try to see if I can make the manga soon. Or I might just draw random pics from the story.**

**Chapter 4- Talking to Minato**

After that talk with Akihiko, Minako started to think about her younger brother Minato. He was 15 years old and was living in Inaba with their grandparents Mistuko and Bunkichi. Minako often worried about Minato starting high school, it was probably because she would always see him as her baby brother.

Once she finished her dinner and cleaned the dishes, she quickly walked to her room and headed straight to her laptop. _Hopefully Minato's online. _Minako thought. _But then again, he's always online playing that MMO._ Minako chuckled at that thought and noticed that, of course he was.

**-Meanwhile in Inaba-**

A blue haired teen was sitting in his room playing an MMO and talking to someone named 'Maya'. This was Minato of course, a freshman at Yashogami High School. He said his goodbye to 'Maya' and just before he shut down his computer, a message appeared saying Minako was online. His eyes widened, he hasn't seen his big sister in months, and to say he was happy was an understatement. When he clicked her name, he saw his auburn haired, red-eyed sister.

"Mina-nii!"

**-Back At Port Island-**

"Minato!" Minako shouted with joy on her computer screen, "How is my baby brother?"

"Gezz, Mina-nii…I'm not a baby anymore." Minato pouted.

"Aww, but to me you are always gonna be my baby brother!" Minako giggled. "Anyway, tell me everything! How's school? How's Inaba? What about grandma and grandpa?"

"It's really quiet here unlike Port Island and pretty boring. I kinda wish something interesting happens soon or I'll die of boredom." Minato complained. "There is this huge store called Junes, I usually go there afterschool. But it will never replace Pawlonia Mall. I miss Game Panic." Minato sighed. "Anyway grandpa and grandma's fine, I help out at the bookstore on Sundays if I don't have any plans."

"Aww, my wittle brother is so rewsponsible." Minako started baby talking to Minato. He was not amused. "What about school? Are you socializing?"

"Yes I am." Minato grumbled. Minako was always worried that he wouldn't talk with people and it annoyed Minato to no end. "I made 3 friends; Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko. They're pretty cool, although Chie and Yosuke are always fighting about the stupidest things. I always make fun of them saying that they belong with each other."

"What about Yukiko? She sounds interesting."

"Yukiko is the daughter of the Amagi family and is really popular. She said that one day she is going to take over her family's inn." Minato noticed that Minako was holding back a laugh, "Sis, you're making a stupid face again."

"I'm sorry, it's just so perfect!" Minako squealed. "A city boy and a traditional country girl falling for each other~ It's like a perfect romance movie!"

"What? I didn't say I liked her!" Minato yelled with a blush on his face. "Anyway what about you? You seem awfully busy. That's why you never talk to me…"

"Hey! Don't guilt trip me mister!" Minako yelled. "It's alright, Miki is really adorable with her bunny doll. She reminds me of you when you were the cute little boy."

Minato glared at her, he didn't like when she uses the words 'cute' or 'little' or 'wittle' to describe him. It felt weird and out of place. "What about that Akihiko guy, he sounds shady. He's not doing anything to hurt you right?" Granted that Minato didn't know who Miki and Akihiko were, only by Minako describing them. But being her brother, he never liked it when she hung out with guys.

"Akihiko is not shady! He's really shy and protective. What makes you think that he's shady anyway?" Minako asked angrily.

"Well the master/slave thing is a really common scenario in some visual novels, I thought that he was the type that would whip you if you did something wrong." Minato said nonchalantly.

"Okay, first I am not a slave, I'm a maid! Second, how the hell are you able to play those visual novels? And third, what the hell is wrong with you, you pervert!" Minako yelled her face redder than her eyes.

Minato only chuckled. "Well, Yosuke have some connections in getting the games, he is the son of the owner of Junes."

"How can you make your friend get the games for you? That's horrible." Minako said disgusted.

"Well he did owe me with copying my homework." Minato said. In the distance you can hear an old man yelling. "Minato, you can't stay cooped up in your room all day, come down and eat dinner boy."

"Oh gramps is calling me for dinner, I gotta go." Minato said with a hint of sadness.

"Okay, tell them I said hi, hope I can talk to you soon." Minako said.

"This is reason why I need a phone!" Minato yelled. "I keep telling gramps but he said that I'll be on the phone all day and to use the house phone instead."

"Haha, he doesn't want you to talk to that Yukiko girl." Minako said grinning.

"Dammit, I should have see that coming… Well nii-chan, I hope that your master doesn't whip you. See ya. " Minato said giving one of his rare smiles before turning off his laptop.

"He is not my master!" Minako yelled before closing her laptop.

**Well, sorry if it's not long enough. Anyway, I don't know if I should make the manga, but I really want to draw out this chapter. So I might just draw random scenes from the story instead. So, yeah I make Bunkichi and Mitsuko as their grandparents, I mean I gotta mention them. Next chapter is gonna have Shinjiro! Yay.**


End file.
